Dorm Days
by BoredorBoard
Summary: I know there's a milloin of them out there, but... Saiyuki characters at school... i will try to fit in the entire cast eventually. GojyoGonou, KouDoku, GokuLirin


A young, golden eyed, long haired brunette wandered throughout the halls of the dormitories looking for his newly assigned room. He entered a nearly empty hall that only had four rooms down it. He examined the numbers untill he came across his. He knocked on the door and a tall blonde opened it. "What the hell do you want kid?"

"Uhm... I was assigned to this room." The brunette replied.

"Hell no, you've got to be fucking kidding me. I'm not sharing my room with a little brat." The blonde slamed the door on the boys face, leaving him to stare stupidly at the door.

The boy started banging on the dooryelling at the man inside. "Open the door you fucking asshole. Weather you like it or not, we're room mates. Now let me in!"

The blonde opened the door and hit the boy really hard with a paper fan. "Urasai! Are you always so damn annoying?" The boy rolled his eyes and brushed past the blonde. He dropped his things on the floor and plopped on the unused bed. The blonde sstared at the brunette for a minute. "Oi kid, what's your name? And how old are you?"

"The name's San Goku." He said with his eyes closed. "I'm fourteen." He glanced at the blonde. "You?"

"Genjyo. Genjo Sanzo. I'm nineteen." He said as he lit up a cigarette. Goku wrinkled his nose. "Either get used to it, or get lost."

Goku left the room and litterally ran into a short-haired brunette. The older man fell over and the books he was carring scattered everywhere. He pushed up his glasses and started to get up.

"Ack! I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" Goku apologized.

"Oh no, it was me me who wasn't paying attention. My name's Gonou." He said, holding out his hand for Goku to shake.

Goku took Gonou's hand. "I'm Goku. Um... let me help you." He pulled Gonou off of the ground and helped gather up his books.

Gonou made a high pitched 'eek' as a pair of bronzed hands wrapped around his waist. 'Hello there beautiful."

Gonou pulled away from the stranger. "W-who are you?"

The man ran his fingers back through his crimson hair and gave Gonou a sly smile. "The name's Gojyo, Sha Gojyo. And what's your name gorgeous?"

"Um... it's Gonou." He answered nervously.

"Gonou is this guy bothering you?" Goku asked defencivly.

"Eh? No, I'm fine Goku."

"So, which room's yours?" Gojyo asked Gonou.

"Um... this one." Gonou said gesturing to the doorm next to Goku's.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together."

"What do you mean?"

"We're roomies!" Gojyo exclaimes, and Gonou sighed.

Then, the door to Goku's room opened and Genjo came out. "Hey kid, I thought i told you to... who the hell are they?"

"Our neighbors." Goku replied.

"Then tell them to shut the hell up, I want silence!" Genjo ordered.

"Hey, who's the beautiful bombshell?" Gojyo asked as he leered at Genjo. Genjyo only rolled his eyes.

"That's my room mate Genjo." Goku explained.

"My, what a suprising coincidence." Gonou chirpped. "All four of our names begin with the letter G."

"It's destiny sweetheart." Gojyo said winking at Gonou.

"You've got to be kidding me." Genjo said in a momotone voice. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Uhm... Goku, would you mind helping me carry my things inside?" Gonou asked.

"Sure." goku said happy to get away from the grouchy Genjyo and the perverted Gojyo. As Goku put Gonous books on the bed, he noticed that he had already unpacked most of it. One thing in paticulat, a white snake, caught Goku's attention. "Oh, your snake is pretty. What's it's name?"

"His name is Hakkuryuu. Most people are afraid of him." Gonou said taking the snake out of it's cage. It slithered up his arm and coiled around his neck. "Would you like to pet him?" He aasked gentally stroking Hakkuryuu with his index finger. Goku reached up and gentally stroked the snake the same way that Gonou did. The snake slithered down Goku's arm and rested it's head on Goku's shoulder. "It would seem as though Hakkuryuu likes you."

Suddenly Gojyo ran into the room and ducked behind the two boys. "That guy is fucking crazy."

Soon after that Genjo ran in looking pissed. "I'm going to kill you, you damned..." He paused to think of something to call Gojyo, then it hit him. "Kappa."

"Why the hell are you calling me a damn kappa?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't know, it just seems to fit."

"Will you two please not fight." Gonou asked.

"But I didn't do anything." Gojyo protested.

"It's called sexual harassment kappa." Genjo growled.

"All I did was comment on how good you look in that spandex shirt."

"And you tried to touch me." Genjo snapped.

"But you looked so pretty. I just had to." Genjo hit Gojyo with his paper fan and left the room. They heard the door to Genjo's room slam shut. "Good luck kid, you're going to need it with that tart."

Goku spent the rest of the day helping Gonou move his stuff in. While doing this, he and Gojyo found out that Gonou had a green jeep. "It's so cool! Hey Gojyo, do you have a car?"

"Nah, never saw the need. Besides my beloved owns one, so why would I?"

"Would you pleasequit talking like that? Expecially in front to Goku."

"Sure thing babe."

"Oh, Goku it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting to bed since we have school in the morning?" Gonou asked.

"I guess." Goku said not wanting to go back to his dorm. "See you guys tomarrow." When Goku tried to get into his dorm he found that Genjo had locked the door. After much pounding, Genjo finally let him in.


End file.
